Arcadia
Arcadia is a major Terran Federation colony world. History Arcadia was once home to an ancient humanoid species which lived a peaceful existence. In their years on the planet, they had created a massive metropolis which covered a large peninsula on the southern continent. However, in 2014, at the height of their power, the Arcadian's mysteriously disappeared. In 2190, the planet was colonized by the Terran Federation, who took interest in the fertile soil and mineral wealth on the planet. After much debate among the colonists, it was decided that the Colonial Economy would be a mixture of industrial and agriculture, with mining installations in the mountains and on the volcanic islands and with agricultural settlements in the plains and on the coasts of the seas. Arcadia was one of a few Terran Federation Colonies which chose to revive certain Earth sports and chose to revive Baseball. At first, they experimented in schools on the eastern continent, making it mandatory for the schools in the cities and towns to have teams. Soon, the Arcadia Baseball League was established on the planet, with eight teams. In 2367, planet was soon attacked by the Strekkelans close to the end of the Strekkelan War. The resilience of the Colonial Military proved that the colonists on the planet were willing to fight to protect their homes. After the war, the planet became home for Camorite refugees who fled the destruction of their homeworld. In 2562, during the Scoodian War, Arcadia was attacked by Scoodian forces, who were hoping to gain a foothold after a series of serious defeats at the hands of the Alliance. The Colonial Military soon defeated a majority of the ground forces before they took the city of Antioch. When reinforcements tried to land on the planet, Plymouth-class Gunships shot down most of the troop transports, with most of the survivors taken to hospitals and placed in separate sections. The colony was soon saved after reinforcements from the Terran Federation arrived. Following the war, several refugees from the planets Tazino Prime, Venturi III, Arcata VII, Daltron VII and Dura IX were taken to the planet for safekeeping. In 2601, the Colonial Government had begun to debate on what to do with the ruins discovered on the southern continent. A group of developers had hoped to begin settlement on the continent by clearing the ruins and constructing several housing complexes where they used to be. However, a group of historians planned to study the ruins, so that they could learn about the original inhabitants of the planet. These groups debated for nearly twenty years before they took this before the Colonial Assembly brought this forward. When the vote was tied, a new group came up with a compromise for settlement in the ruins, building up on what the original inhabitants left behind. This new motion was favored by a majority of the population and the vote was decided. Geography Much of Arcadia's northern continent was inhabited by the Terran Federation, with a bowl shaped southern continent once home to the ancient Arcadians. Ranges *Pelop Mountains *Nesus Mountains Settlements *Antioch *New Fargo *New Bismark *Xanadu *Alan City *Port Vershey *New Tripoli Points of Interest Natural History